The Celestial Princess and Her Dragon
by watznvoltz
Summary: Lucy and Levy have been working together to get Lucy published in the local literary magazine. However, when somebody sneakily publishes a private story about her and Natsu, things get a little more complicated. Natsu and Lucy have a few things to figure out. Rated M: Potential lemons, language, and alcohol use. Not sure how much of which, though. We'll see.
1. The Princess' Tale

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey guys, I switched some things around. I decided to make this the first chapter. Its a better hook and I had a lot of fun writing it.

Warning: future chapters may include language, lemons, and alcohol. Please enjoy!

The Princess' Tale

 _The Celestial Princess sat high upon a throne in the stars which overlooked the heavens. She gazed at the planets with affection; but, one in particular occupied her thoughts above all the rest. There was a Fire Dragon whom she had grown fond of on Earthland. Every day she would call to him._

 _"Oh Dragon, come to me." And he would fly through the stars to meet her._

 _When he landed at her feet, the Dragon took the form of a young man. His smoldering charcoal eyes captured hers and every day he would say "What may I do for you today, oh Princess of the heavenly bodies?"_

" _Sit with me." She returned to him. "I'm terribly lonely."_

 _You see the Princess had been kept away from the planets she adored, especially Earthland. After her mother's passing, her father forbade her from leaving his side. But, he had no time for her. He attended to his business day in and day out. He grew more and more distant and impatient with frivolous things. So, The Celestial Princess sat on her mother's throne where she admired the galaxies._

 _Every day the dragon would come and tell her stories about his adventures on Earthland. These stories delighted her so much that she longed to return with him. But, she feared the wrath of her father. Most importantly, she feared he would hurt her dear dragon. So she stayed._

 _On the one year anniversary of the first time she called for him, he came to her once again. This time, the princess wanted to know more about the dragon. She asked him about his family to which he responded with downcast eyes and clutched fists. "I had a father once." He whispered. A single tear rolled down the dragon's cheek._

 _Not wishing to cause him any more pain, the princess rushed to his side, cupped his cheek with her hand, and wiped away the tear. The droplet fell from her fingertip, through the heavens and landed atop a mountain on Earthland._

 _Neither of them noticed where the tear had fallen as they were too enraptured with each other. "Please don't cry." The princess pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you."_

 _The princess' tenderness stirred the dragon's heart so he no longer wanted to leave her side. "You are so kind, princess." He grasped the hand that was still on his cheek. "Come with me. You don't have to sit up here and listen to me talk about my life on Earthland. You can join me." The Celestial Princess' big, brown eyes filled with tears just hearing him talk about it._

" _I can't go. When my father finds out, he will hurt you."_

" _He'll certainly have a hard time trying. I'm a fire dragon. I reside on the mountain tops of Earthland. I rule the skies and am blessed with the power to protect the ones I love. I would do anything to keep you and protect you, princes."_

 _Persuaded by the paradoxical strength and tenderness in his voice, the princess allowed her dragon to lead her from the castle. She climbed on his back and his powerful wings carried them through the stars to Earthland._

* * *

Lucy put down her pen and stretched out her fingers. She reviewed every word she had written thus far. _Nobody can see this._ She thought to herself. _It'll ruin everything._


	2. Lunch

Lunch

"Hey Lucy!" A tiny, blue haired script magic wizard pushed her way past a crowed of brawling testosterone through the Guild Hall on the way to her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She had, in her hand, a collection of tattered pages with green scribbles all over them. "I finished those edits you asked for."

"Thanks so much, Levy. I really needed the help." The blonde haired celestial wizard flipped through the pages, studying Levy's comments.

"No problem, I'm just so excited you've finally decided to publish some of your work. It really is good."

"I don't know." Lucy sighed. "I might be having second thoughts… I was reading from the magazine I want to submit to and the writers in it are just so amazing. I can't even come close to that."

"Are you kidding me? Your work is fantastic, Luce. You just gotta put yourself out there." Levy urged.

Lucy rose a quizzical eyebrow at her brainy, pixie of a friend. She held up the papers she had just received from her. "Then what are all these green marks about?"

"Oh!" Levy rolled her eyes. "Even the most talented writers need a brilliant editor." She puffed her chest out and put her tiny nose to the ceiling facetiously. "And that's what I'm here for."

Lucy giggled in response. "Okay, I'll think about it some more. Why don't you come over this weekend and we can look at some of my other stuff? You bring your green pen and I'll bring the snacks." She paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to make an event of it. "Maybe afterward we can have the other girls over and drink and play games."

"Sounds great!" Truly it did. The mission load had been especially heavy lately; and, they all needed to blow off some steam. "How about Saturday? I'll come over around lunch time."

"Lunch! I almost forgot! Natsu and I are going to lunch!" Lucy sprinted out of the Guild hall leaving Levy with a knowing smirk on her face.

* * *

Despite having been late herself, Lucy arrived at Le Café Magique to find Natsu was also not there yet. That was actually pretty typical. He was probably goofing off with Happy or something. So, Lucy sat at a table, ordered herself a cappuccino, and decided to wait.

Five minutes passed, still no Natsu. The waiter arrived with a large cup. In it, the foam on Lucy's cappuccino changed colors. First it was blue. Lucy took a sip. Then it was green. Lucy took another sip. Then it was purple.

Ten minutes passed, still no Natsu. Lucy marveled at the stars enchanted to shoot out of a little tin box at the entrance every time a new customer entered.

Fifteen minutes passed. Lucy grew more and more irritable. As she took her first sip of her second cappuccino, the foam turned pink, the color of Natsu's hair. She pushed the cup away in disgust. "Stupid Natsu and his stupid hair. I bet he forgot…" But, just as Lucy got up to leave, Natsu burst into the café with a toothy grin and a crumbled up piece of paper.

"LUCY! I FOUND US A JOB TO DO THIS FRIDAY! IT'S IN DELPHINIUM!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you're twenty minutes late and I can't go on a mission this weekend." She stalked out the door, no longer phased by the twinkling stars falling on hers and Natsu's heads.

"Come ooonn Lucy! Why won't you go on this mission with me?" Natsu had hold of the sleeve of Lucy's baby blue, baby doll blouse in one hand and a beaten up sheet of paper in the other. She was practically dragging him behind her as she marched from the pretty, little café they had just come from toward her apartment. "It pays a lot!"

Lucy huffed obstinately as she turned to face him. "I'm hanging out with Levy and the other girls in the guild the next day. Delphinium is a long way away. Now let go of my shirt!" She snatched her arm away from him and continued to march.

"But Luccyyyy!" They had reached the door of her apartment.

"That's it! I said no!" The door slammed shut in Natsu's face leaving him with a terribly sorrowful expression. Lucy peeped through the peephole in her door to make sure he left. She almost felt bad for him. For a Dragon Slayer, Natsu looked so much more like an injured puppy when his feelings were hurt. When he finally did leave, Lucy climbed the stairs to her tidy, little apartment where she stepped into the tub for a nice, relaxing bath.

A good, hot bath was one of Lucy's most favorite things in the world. No matter the circumstance, everything felt better once she steeped herself in hot water. All of her tension seeped out of her as if she were a tea bag. Her shoulders fell, her head rolled back allowing her blonde locks to plaster themselves to her back, and she took the moment to think about Natsu's stupid pink hair; and his stupid carefree attitude; and his stupid toothy grin; and his stupid, sweet puppy dog pout.


	3. Pajama Party and 3 AM Surprises

Pajama Party and 3 AM Surpises

Saturday evening came much more quickly than Lucy expected. She and Levy had spent the day munching on brain food and mulling over her work. They had been very productive! But the night was upon them and it was time to throw the healthy food and productivity out the window. Right around 7:30, Erza rang the doorbell, prompt as always. She had a bottle of Moscato in her hand. But, Erza wouldn't be Erza if she wasn't also dragging a case of water bottles and two loaves of bread behind her. "Nobody will sleep tonight until they've had a water bottle and two pieces of bread." Was the first thing she said in response to Lucy's curious look.

Lucy led the red headed woman into her living room and took her things into the kitchen. "Don't you think you should change out of that armor?" She questioned.

Erza didn't respond. She simply shouted "REQUIP!" Next thing Lucy knew, Erza had changed from her cold, steel day wear to a set of fuzzy, purple pajamas. "There, all better." She also traded her business face for an excited smile. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Well," Levy sat on the floor at Erza's feet. "You're a little early. So, we'll probably just wait for the others to show up."

"Very well, then." Erza pulled out a sword from her Heaven's Wheel armor set and began to polish it. Lucy and Levy watched her apprehensively.

Eventually, girls from the guild trickled into Lucy's apartment. First Mirajane scurried in dressed in a lacy nightgown, toting a case of the Guild Hall's best brews (perks of running the guild's bar). Her sister Lisanna followed carrying a couple bags of potato chips. Juvia came next with a film lacrima. Kinana followed her with a big bag of candy, gummy snakes (oh, the irony). Then was Bisca and Evergreen. Wendy couldn't come because she was underage; but, Lucy and Levy promised to make it up to her later. Finally, Cana came stumbling in half an hour late with two bottles of whisky (one already half drunk).

"Here for the party everyone!" Cana hiccupped.

"Aright Cana, but maybe you should take a break from that whisky for a while." Mirajane coaxed the bottles out of her hands. Canna tripped, dizzily over to the couch and started chatting up the other girls immediately. Meanwhile, Erza tried to force a bottle of water into her hands to no avail.

Seeing all the girls huddled together in her living room made Lucy smile. She was used to Natsu barging into her apartment, sometimes with Erza, Gray, and Happy. This time, she thought, _finally INVITED guests!_

As the night progressed, Lucy and the girls watched a movie on Juvia's film lacrima, played a few games, got a little drunk. All in all it was a good night until Cana got a little bit nosey and started flipping through the stories that Lucy and Levy had been working on earlier. She came across a title that caught her eye, one that Lucy had not let Levy look at: _The Celestial Princess and Her Dragon._

"HEY GUYS! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS ONE!" When Lucy saw what Cana was holding she clumsily leaped across the room to snatch the papers from her. Unfortunately, Canna was a little bit taller and held them out of Lucy's reach. "It's called 'The Celestial Princess and Her Dragon.' Gee, I wonder who that's about." The whole room tittered in excitement but Lucy just stood with her face in her hands, fully mortified.

"Come on guys." Levy who was, unfortunately, even shorter than Lucy and could not reach the papers either, stood beside Lucy in an attempt at solidarity. "Lucy doesn't want to share that one, its okay."

But, the room was just too full of slightly drunken merriment to let it go. "Oh, Lucy! Don't be embarrassed. We all know you love Natsu. Let's hear it! I bet it's a steamy romance."

"I _do not_ love Natsu!" Lucy assured them. Though, it was a little hard to take her seriously since a rosy blush crept up her neck to meet her already cherry colored cheeks.

"That's enough!" Finally, Erza, she'd stand up for Lucy. With a stern look she waltzed up to Cana, took the papers from her, and placed them on the desk. "We'll wait till after she's done to read it."

"What?! No, that's private!" Lucy panicked.

"So it is about Natsu?" Erza countered.

"Well no… I mean yes… I mean… I don't know what I mean!"

"Is it yes or no? Just tell us!" Mirajane spoke this time.

By then, Lucy sat on the couch flushed everywhere from her ears down to her bosom. She swore she could even feel her toes warming in embarrassment. "Look, I just don't know okay? Please, can we leave it alone?"

The whole room took pity on the poor blushing blonde. "It's alright, Lucy." This time Lisanna spoke up. "Natsu's pretty dense about that kind of stuff. You have plenty of time to think about it."

The commotion quickly died down and Cana distracted everybody by reading their fortunes as a way of apology to Lucy. Afterward they all sat in a circle and passed Cana's second bottle of whisky around. They just sat, talked, and passed the bottle.

 _This is nice._ Lucy thought to herself. Everything became a little bit hazy, like a thick whisky cloud replaced all the thoughts in her head so she could only concentrate on one thing at a time. _I love my friends._

By the time 3AM had rolled around, nobody could really hold a decent conversation anymore. They were all so tired. They climbed into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. Lucy made an attempt to pick up trash; but, over the course of ten minutes she had only managed to pick up 5 beer bottles. "Time for bed." She whispered to herself. "But, maybe a bath first…"

Any circumstance, any time was a good time for a bath in Lucy's mind. So she crawled into the steaming hot tub willing herself not to fall asleep. "If I fall asleep I might drown." She giggled. "If I drown then I fell asleep. Nope, gotta sleep in my bed." So to keep herself awake, she splashed in the water and sang a song to herself. "'Asleep, asleep, I can't go asleep. If I go to sleep then I will drown and die. Asleep, asleep, I can't go to sleep. If I go to sleep then…then'…what rhymes with die? Goodnight? Goodnight kind of rhymes with die. 'If I go to sleep then I can't kiss my dragon goodnight.'"

When she couldn't stand it any longer Lucy crawled out of the tub, neglecting to pull the plug, and wrapped herself in a towel. "Mmmm, goodnight bathtub."

She quickly moved from the bathtub to her bedroom only stubbing her toe a few times along the way. She collapsed into her bed, still in her towel, and faced the window where she saw a toothy grin and a pink head of hair trying to get her attention. Lazily, she unlatched the window and let him in. "Natsu, tonight is girl's night. You are not supposed to be here." She shoved an index finger into his chest. "Oh, your chest is hard." She poked it a few more times for good measure. "Anyway, you're not supposed to be here." She reiterated.

Natsu spoke hurriedly, obviously excited to see her. "I know Luce, I just got back and thought you'd still be awake since you were having that sleepover. I missed you! I brought you something!" He pulled out a shiny rock that looked like it had specks of rainbow in it.

"Oooh!" Lucy gasped. "Its soo pretty!"

Natsu grinned even more, if that's even possible. "I found it!"

"That's so nice of you Natsu…natsu…natsu. What a nice name." She looked up and blinked her wide, brown eyes at him. "You have a nice name." Wobbling quite a bit, Lucy stood on her tip toes and kissed his nose then fell over onto her bed. "Okay, goodnight now."

Natsu was a little bit confused. "Lucy, are you drunk?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled, mostly asleep.

"Oh! Well that explains it." He snorted a little laugh then looked down at her sleeping body. Only then did he notice that she was in a towel that had mostly fallen off. Natsu blushed furiously. He had seen her naked before, accidentally, but right then she just looked sooo…. "That's weird." He stopped himself before he could complete his thought. The pink haired pyro awkwardly, readjusted himself then hopped back out the window closing it behind him. "Whatever." He shrugged it off and went home.


End file.
